Y'a des trucs, on est fait pour, et d'autres pas
by Katsuyko
Summary: Petite philosophie de comptoir d'un Iop qui s'ennuie.


**Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui, un deuxième One-Shot, sur le monde de Wakfu cette fois-ci, en attendant que je mette bien en place mon petit projet sur ce fandom (Je ne dévoile rien pour le moment, si ce n'est que ce sera un UA) - en attendant, je vais aller finir ma fanfiction sur les Spicerpuffs T_T (Que personne de francophone ne semble lire, mais je garde la foi huhuhu). **

**Pour revenir à cet OS, écrire à la manière des réflexions d'un Iop, ce n'est pas exactement ma tasse de thé! C'est très tentant d'en faire un gros demeuré, ou un personnage un peu trop fin: c'est une alchimie fort compliqué, l'art de faire parler un Iop. Je me permets quand même d'écorcher un peu la grammaire, pour la forme... ;)**

**Avant-propos: Cette fic a été écrite pour la Nuit du FOF du 1er mai 2015: le principe était d'écrire sur un thème, ici le thème "Peinture", et d'ainsi produire un One-Shot (OS) en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ;) Et rendez-vous sur le Forum Francophone de pour la prochaine Nuit du FOF!**

Y'a des trucs on est fait pour, et d'autres pas

J'ai jamais trop bien compris pourquoi, mais y'a des trucs, on est fait pour, et d'autres, clairement ça sert à rien de continuer. Je ne dis pas ça pour démotiver les foules : je suis le premier à dire que quand y'a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir. Mais il y a des choses qui sont inscrites en nous, comme si chacun des dieux à notre naissance avait dressé la liste de ce pour quoi l'on était fait, et ce pour quoi il valait mieux laisser tomber.

Prenez moi par exemple : j'ai la baston dans le sang, dans tous les sens du termes j'ai l'impression que même dans mes tripes ça se bat, ça se frappe, mon ventre se bat violemment avec le ragoût de Bouffetout à chaque fois que je dois digérer, c'est une hécatombe, le Fight Club de l'estomac. Mais comme Amalia m'a déjà dit que je me trompais, que c'était une histoire de « Bill » - jamais entendu parler de ce type-là avant - je me contenterais de parler de ce dont je suis sûr : je suis fait pour la baston. Fait pour la baston, c'est facile à deviner vous me direz : car je suis un Iop.

Un Iop, comme le veut le grand Dieu Iop, ça se jette sur tout ce qui bouge si ça perd un bras, ça s'en sert de gourdin pour fracasser son adversaire quand ça perd ses deux bras, ça marave l'ennemi à coup de pied dans l'arrière-train si ça perd ses deux jambes, ça se sert de sa tête pour achever l'ennemi d'un coup de boule. Et si ça n'a plus de tête, ça a simplement fini noblement sa vie de Iop.

Mais moi, Sire Tristepin de Percedal, noble chevalier, en plus d'être fait par nature pour être un grand guerrier, j'ai choisi ma voie. Le Dieu Iop m'a donné l'occaz' à la naissance à devenir une machine à filer des pains dans le pif et pour l'en remercier, eh bien je file des pains dans le pif des méchants. C'est simple, c'est efficace, c'est Iop.

Par contre, le Dieu Iop n'a pas écrit dans son cahier des charges que j'étais fait pour jouer du violon. Et effectivement, il a bien fait, car je maîtrise carrément pas le violon. Trop petit, trop facile à casser, trop compliqué. C'est un peu comme les arcs, ça doit faire beaucoup de dégâts quand on a suffisamment de délicatesse pour s'en servir moi je sais juste éventuellement le briser en deux – demandez à Eva – et franchement, essayer de frapper quelqu'un avec un morceau de violon, c'est clairement moins efficace qu'avec ses poings, croyez-en mon expérience !

Ce que je trouve dingue du coup, et que je m'explique pas trop, c'est que Crâ ait donné deux gros talents à Evangelyne avant de l'accrocher à la cigogne : déjà elle dézingue du mob à distance tout en étant si gracieuse et magnifique que ça me donne à chaque fois envie de lui faire un gros câlin. Et quand elle ne leur démolit pas le portrait, elle tire le mien sur un bout de papier, dans un coin.

Je savais qu'Eva n'osait pas trop montrer ses dessins, parce qu'elle avait honte. C'est débile, je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, parce que si Crâ lui a filé ce talent, c'est en tout cas pas pour qu'elle se retienne : c'est comme si j'arrêtais de frapper du Roublard pour me mettre à faire des mots croisés, vous imaginez la déprime ?

Alors Eva et moi, nous nous sommes engueulés, parce qu'elle me disait que je ne la comprenais pas et parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle disait que je ne la comprenais pas. Et comme j'en avais marre de me battre avec elle, je lui ai dit qu'elle était libre de faire comme elle voulait. Du coup, elle m'a embrassé, je l'ai embrassée, j'ai pas exactement bien compris ce qui se passait, je planais sur un petit nuage, et puis je me suis retrouvé dans ce coin du palais Sadida. Je suis debout, les poings levés vers le ciel comme avant un pugilat et Evangelyne me regarde très longuement, un pinceau à la main, avant de disparaître de l'autre côté de sa toile. Ma position n'est pas très confortable et j'ai pas le droit de parler, car Eva trouve que je bouge trop le visage quand je remue les lèvres.

Du coup, comme je ne sais plus trop quoi faire pour ne pas m'endormir d'ennui, je réfléchis. Enfin, je crois, j'ai pas exactement l'habitude de faire ce genre de truc. Le manque d'action me manque franchement, et j'ai bien envie de demander à Eva si elle veut pas, genre se mettre au violon ou à un autre truc qui n'implique pas que je me tienne dans une position aussi inconfortable pendant si longtemps – ça doit bien faire quarante-douze minutes que je suis comme ça.

Heureusement pour moi, j'ai toujours plein de nouvelles idées de trucs auxquels penser : après tout, comme je le fais moins souvent que les autres, ça me fait vachement plus de sujet à aborder ! Et justement, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai jamais trop bien compris pourquoi, mais y'a des trucs, on est fait pour, et d'autres, clairement ça sert à rien de continuer….


End file.
